


More Full Of Weeping [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no victories during the Gathering, only survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Full Of Weeping [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More Full Of Weeping.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/dfsv)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/more-full-of-weeping) | 3.4 MB | 05:01


End file.
